


Le serpent et le griffon

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus, Child Abuse, Christmas, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Magic History, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Reading the Books, Regulus Black Lives, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley Bashing, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Maglor découvre qu'il n'a pas toujours été le fils de Fëanor. Dans une autre vie, il était… eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre. Il était Maël Remus Salazar Potter. Une fois le flot des souvenirs passés, il lui faut revendiquer son héritage à nouveau, et retrouver son frère jumeau. Harry et lui sauront-ils se réconcilier ? Et quelle est l'histoire de ces deux frères ?





	1. Chapitre 1 : Une réincarnation

Manwë se massait les tempes. Il était épuisé par toutes ces découvertes. D’abord, on découvrait que Melkor, Mairon, Fëanor et ses fils n’avaient pas commis tous ces crimes de leur plein gré. Non, ils étaient contrôlés par le véritable coupable. Un Vala déchu et dont le nom était inconnu. Passe encore. Mais dans le royaume de Námo, une lueur dorée avait illuminée le corps de Maglor, le second fils de Fëanor, ce qui signifiait ni plus ni moins qu’il était… une réincarnation. S’il avait su ce dont il s’agissait, le Grand Roi des Valar aurait volontiers pris des vacances.

 Il reporta son attention sur le jeune Noldo qui semblait épuisé lui aussi. Les souvenirs de sa première vie étaient revenus en masse, le laissant quelque peu assommé. Ce qui était fort compréhensible.

\- « Kánafinwë » appela Manwë. L’elfe leva la tête vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- « Nous devons procéder à une opération délicate, qui consiste à faire fusionner vos deux corps. Vous pourrez alors prendre l’apparence qui vous plaira : la première, l’actuelle ou un mélange des deux. Êtes-vous prêt ? »

 Le prince hocha la tête, sous le regard inquiet de Fëanáro. Un véritable père poule, celui-là. Même s’il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

 Manwë et Námo se rapprochèrent du jeune Noldo et prononcèrent une vieille incantation. Une lueur dorée les entoura puis s’évapora doucement. Kánafinwë cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son père. Il avait retrouvé l’apparence de sa première vie.

\- « Tu es magnifique » souffla Nerdanel.

 Il était légèrement plus petit que dans cette seconde vie et tout aussi mince. Des boucles couleur ébène tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage ovale aux traits fins et doux. Ses yeux étaient d’un vert émeraude absolument exceptionnel et avaient la forme d’amandes.

\- « Tu n’as pas beaucoup changé d’une vie à l’autre, s’amusa Fëanáro. Hormis la couleur des yeux, il y a peu de différences.

\- Certes, sourit l’elfe. Et j’ai encore hérité d’une paire de jumeaux roux particulièrement farceurs en guise de frères. Même si dans ma première vie, ils n’étaient pas mes frères de sang. À croire que les jumeaux roux ne sont pas si rares que ça.

\- Mais c’est merveilleux ! » s’exclama Pityafinwë.

 Ce fut au tour de Finwë de se masser les tempes, visiblement peu convaincu que c’était merveilleux. Il semblait plutôt penser le contraire, tout comme Nerdanel qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, et Nelyafinwë qui arborait une grimace peu convaincue.

\- « Et quel était ton nom dans cette première vie ? » demanda Fëanáro qui semblait avoir très envie de changer de sujet.

\- « Maël, répondit son fils. Maël Remus Salazar Potter.

\- Maël ? C’est joli, commenta Tyelkormo.

\- Dis, comment s’appelaient les jumeaux ? s’exclama un Pityafinwë surexcité.

\- Est-ce qu’ils faisaient beaucoup de bêtises ?

\- Est-ce que vous aviez des frères et sœurs ?

\- Tes parents étaient gentils ?

\- Doucement, tempéra Makalaurë d’une voix amusée. Dans l’ordre : merci, Tyelko. Les jumeaux s’appelaient Fred et George. Oui, ils faisaient beaucoup de farces et de bêtises. Oui, j’avais un frère, un frère jumeau pour être précis, plus âgé que moi d’une heure.

\- Super ! s’extasièrent deux elfes roux.

\- Et, reprit l’aîné en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne sais pas si mes parents étaient gentils puisqu’ils sont morts quand j’avais un an. » Il y eut un long silence avant que Fëanáro n’attire son fils dans ses bras. Le jeune Noldo s’y blottit, sous les sourires attendris de ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

\- « Mon bébé » murmura Fëanáro en le câlinant. Manwë étouffa un ricanement. Un véritable père poule, ce prince Noldo, c’était bien ce qu’il disait… Et le Grand Roi des Valar percuta soudain.

\- « Salazar ? C’est joli comme prénom. J’en connaissais un.

\- Salazar Slytherin ? commenta Kánafinwë sans daigner sortir du giron paternel. Oui, c’est de lui que je tiens mon troisième prénom. Il était très gentil.

\- Insupportable, oui » pesta Tulkas. Oromë aboya de rire :

\- « Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu étais sa victime préférée lorsqu’il devait jouer des tours à quelqu’un !

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Je ne suis pas certain que _devait_ soit le terme approprié » commenta Vána d’un air songeur. Le deuxième fils de Fëanor s’écarta de son père et dévisagea Tulkas d’un air songeur.

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda celui-ci d’un ton quelque peu agacé.

\- C’était vous qu’il avait changé en sanglier ?... » Il y eut un silence de mort pendant quelques secondes. Avant que tout le monde n’explose de rire, excepté un jeune elfe et un Tulkas énervé qui grommelait quelques choses au sujet d’elfes impertinents et insupportables et de gamins mal élevés.

\- « C’était lui » confirma Oromë. Le chasseur ne perdait pas une occasion de taquiner son meilleur ami à ce sujet. Tulkas émit un dernier grognement tout en se renfrognant davantage sous le regard amusé de son épouse.

\- « Gamin insupportable ou pas, c’était un vrai père poule avec moi, même s’il ne m’avait pas conçu…

\- Autant que votre père actuel ? » laissa échapper Manwë avant de blêmir en réalisant sous les regards consternés qu’il avait parlé à voix haute. Et mmmm… Il retint un juron mental en voyant le regard noir de Fëanáro qui semblait vouloir le carboniser sur place. Fort heureusement, l’elfe se détourna de lui lorsque son fils répondit :

\- « Non, l’actuel est pire ! »

 Et avant que Fëanáro ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kánafinwë ferma les yeux et projeta son histoire sous forme de livres.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le survivant... et son frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lecture d'une partie du prologue et réactions.

 Fëanáro cligna les yeux, un peu surpris. Il ne fut d’ailleurs pas le seul ; Nerdanel jeta un regard interrogateur à son fils, qui haussa les épaules.

\- « J’aime bien les livres, fit-il. Je lis le premier chapitre, et vous prendrez la suite. » Et puisqu’il en avait décidé ainsi…

_Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d’intensité tandis qu’ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d’apercevoir la lueur d’un phare._

_-_ « Ils ? » releva Manwë.

_Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée._

_-_ « Euh… Tu peux expliquer le vocabulaire, Káno ? demanda Curufin.

\- Une moto est un engin pour une ou deux personnes qui sert à se déplacer et est assez bruyant. La chaussée, c’est la route, en résumé.

\- Ah… »

  _La moto était énorme mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large._

 _-_ « C’est un géant ? » demanda Tulkas, intéressé. Melkor ricana :

\- « Un demi-géant, plutôt. Les géants sont bien plus grands… et gros. Comme toi.

\- Espèce de ! »

_Il était même tellement grand qu’on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d’un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l’air de bébés dauphins. L’homme tenait deux tas de couvertures dans ses bras musculeux._

_-_ _« Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?_

_-_ _L’ai emprunté, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C’est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l’a prêtée. Ça y est, j’ai réussi à vous les amener, Monsieur._

_-_ _Vous n’avez pas eu de problèmes ?_

_-_ _Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour les sauver de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer._

_-_ Les quoi ?

\- Les humains sans pouvoir magique.

\- _Il s’est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol. »_

_Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur les tas de couvertures. À l’intérieur, à peine visibles, un bébé dormait profondément et un autre contemplait les adultes de ses yeux grand ouverts. Sous une touffe de cheveux d’un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur le front du premier une étrange coupure en forme d’éclair._

_-_ _« C’est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall._

_-_ _Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais._

_-_ _Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?_

_-_ _Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j’en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres._

 Maglor leva la tête.

\- « Avant que quiconque ne pose la question, un métro est un endroit où on prend le train, c’est-à-dire un gigantesque véhicule.

\- _Donnez-les moi, Hagrid, il est de faire ce qu’il faut. »_

_Dumbledore prit Harry et Maël dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley._

_-_ _« Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais leur dire au revoir, Monsieur ? »_ _demanda Hagrid. Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers les petits et leur donna des baisers qui devaient être singulièrement piquants et râpeux, d’autant plus que Maël se mit à geindre désespérément._

 À ce stade, plusieurs éclatèrent de rire, et Maglor leur jeta un regard vexé.

\- « Très drôle, vraiment très drôle.

\- Mon pauvre frère » fit mine de le plaindre Tyelkormo avant d’éclater de rire. Makalaurë le fusilla du regard et reprit sa lecture.

_Puis soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé._

_-_ _« Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !_

_-_ _Dé… désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je… je n’arrive pas à m’y faire… Lily et James qui meurent et ces pauvres petits qui vont aller vivre avec les Moldus…_

_-_ _Oui, je sais, c’est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, vous allez nous faire repérer » chuchota le professeur McGonagall en_ _tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s’avançait vers l’entrée de la maison._

_Avec précaution, il déposa Harry et Maël devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures qui enveloppaient Harry, puis revint vers les deux autres._

_-_ « QUOI ? s’exclamèrent de nombreuses voix furieuses.

\- Ils vous a laissés comme ça, sur le perron de la porte, avec juste une malheureuse lettre ? s’emporta Nerdanel. Espèce de vieux malade !

\- C’était l’automne, commenta Makalaurë avec un sourire ironique.

\- PARDON ? » C’était Fëanáro, cette fois. Lui aussi était fou de rage.

\- Que vous hurliez après Dumbledore ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais j’aimerais pouvoir continuer, ajouta son deuxième fils avec un sourire amusé.

\- Allez-y » marmonna Olwë.

_Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler les petits tas de couverture. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s’éteindre._

_-_ « J’espère bien » fit quelqu’un, certainement Elwë.

\- _« Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici._

 _-_ « Espèce de… » commença Fëanáro avant de s’interrompre sous le regard noir de son fils.

\- _« Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête._

_-_ _Oui, dit Hagrid d’une voix étouffée. Je ferais mieux de faire disparaître cette moto. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. » Essuyant d’un revers de manche ses yeux_ _ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s’éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit._

_-_ _« À bientôt, j’imagine, professeur McGonagall » dit Dumbledore avec un_ _signe de tête. Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha._

_Dumbledore fit volte-face et s’éloigna le long de la rue. Il s’arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l’Éteignoir d’argent. Il l’actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut aussitôt baigné d’une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d’un chat tigré qui tournait l’angle de la rue._

_-_ « D’où sort le chat ? s’étonna Oromë.

\- C’est la forme animale du professeur McGonagall, expliqua Kánafinwë avec un sourire.

\- Et un réverbère, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Une lampe montée sur une longue barre métallique, pour éclairer les rues la nuit » répondit-il maladroitement. Difficile de leur expliquer tout ça simplement…

_Il aperçut également les tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4._

_-_ _« Bonne chance, Harry » murmura-t-il. Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape._

_-_ « Et toi alors ? s’insurgea Carnistir. On s’en moque, c’est ça ?

\- Un peu, oui, répondit simplement Maglor. Je n’étais que le frère du Grand Harry James Potter. J’étais le gamin inutile, le gêneur.

\- Mais… » Sans leur laisser une chance de continuer, le jeune Noldo reprit sa lecture.

_Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d’encre. Jamais on n’aurait imaginé que des évènements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu’il était – réellement ou pas – un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu’il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait. Les deux bébés dormaient à présent, sans savoir que pendant des semaines, ils seraient piqués et pincés par leur cousin Dudley… Ils ne savaient pas davantage qu’en ce moment même, des gens s’étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu’ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « À la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »_

_-_ « Il a l’air très mal élevé, ce fameux cousin, remarqua Findekáno.

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point, répondit le harpiste en pinçant les lèvres. Mal élevé et gâté. Bon, qui lit le chapitre suivant ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une vitre disparaît

\- Moi, décréta Fëanáro en s’emparant du livre.

\- « Avant que vous ne commenciez, j’ai une question » fit Melkor, s’attirant des regards curieux. « Les réincarnations sont censées conserver leurs souvenirs, non ? Pourquoi a-t-il tout oublié ? » Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Námo, qui protesta :

\- « Ce n’est pas moi, c’est Eru !

\- Eru ?

\- Oui, Eru ! Il a décidé qu’il fallait lui effacer la mémoire pour que les évènements se déroulent correctement et que vous appreniez ce que vous deviez apprendre ! Je n’en sais pas plus !

\- Parce que vous étiez des personnages de livre dans ce monde, expliqua Makalaurë. Salazar ne le savait pas, mais les humains sans pouvoirs avaient écrit notre histoire telle qu’elle serait si nous étions vraiment coupables, si nous n’étions pas les victimes de ce monstre qui nous a ensorcelés.

\- D’accord… »

_Chapitre 2 : Une vitre disparaît._

_Il s’était passé près de dix ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leurs neveux devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n’avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre qui portait le numéro 4, à l’entrée de la maison des Dursley. La lumière du matin s’infiltra dans un living-room exactement semblable, à quelques détails près, à celui d’autrefois. Seules les photos exhibées sur le manteau –_

\- « Photos ? Living-room ?

\- Les photos sont des images identiques ou presque à la réalité. Un living-room est un séjour.

_\- de la cheminée donnaient une idée du temps qui s’était écoulé depuis cette date. Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés-_

\- Clichés ?

\- Des photos.

_\- quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros ballon rose coiffé de bonnets à pompons de différentes couleurs._

 Il y eut de nombreux éclats de rires.

_Mais Dudley Dursley n’était plus un bébé -_

\- « Ça, ça reste à voir » marmonna Maglor.

_\- et à présent, les photos montraient un gros garçon blond sur son premier vélo, sur un manège de fête foraine, devant un ordinateur en compagnie de son père ou serré dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrait de baisers._

\- Euh…

\- Un vélo est un véhicule qui ressemble beaucoup à une moto. Un ordinateur est une machine qui sert à beaucoup de choses. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, ce sera plus simple.

\- D’accord…

_Rien dans la pièce ne laissait deviner que deux autres petits garçons habitaient la même maison._

 Il y eut des murmures furieux et en même temps inquiets.

_Et pourtant, Harry et Maël Potter étaient toujours là, encore endormis pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Car leur tante Pétunia était bien réveillée et ce fut sa voix perçante qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin._

_\- « Allez, debout ! Immédiatement ! » Harry et Maël se réveillèrent en_ _sursaut. Leur tante tambourina à la porte._

_\- « Vite, debout ! » hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë._

 Les elfes et les Valar grimacèrent ; Findis lâcha un « quelle dame agréable, vraiment » qui fit éclater Maglor de rire.

_Les deux frères l’entendirent s’éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poêle sur la cuisinière._

\- « Sur la cuisinière ? » répéta Tulkas, ahuri.

\- « Une machine, si vous voulez, qui sert à cuisinier. Pas une femme qui cuisine. »

_Harry se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu’il était en train de faire. C’était un beau rêve, avec une moto qui volait, et il eut l’étrange impression d’avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant._

_Leur tante était revenue derrière la porte._

_\- « Ça y est ? Vous êtes levés ? demanda-t-elle._

_\- Presque, répondit Harry._

_\- Allez, dépêchez-vous, Harry, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Et toi, Maël, il faut que tu prépares le café. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l’anniversaire de Dudley. »_

\- Vous cuisiniez ? » s’exclama Indis, scandalisée. Makalaurë rougit.

\- « Cette mégère !... Heureusement que tes tantes ne sont pas comme ça !

\- Heureusement, oui… »

_Harry émit un grognement, et son cadet lui jeta un regard d’avertissement._

_\- « Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? glapit leur tante derrière la porte._

_\- Rien, rien… »_

_L’anniversaire de Dudley ! Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ? Les frères se glissèrent lentement hors du lit et cherchèrent leurs chaussettes. Ils en trouvèrent une paire sous le lit (pour Harry) et une autre dans un coin (pour Maël). Dès que l’aîné des jumeaux eut chassé l’araignée qui s’était installée dans une de ses chaussettes, il les enfila. Ils étaient habitués aux araignées. Le placard sous l’escalier en était plein. Or, c’était là qu’ils dormaient._

 Fëanáro s’interrompit dans sa lecture, fou de rage.

\- « Vous dormiez dans un placard ? » Maglor baissa la tête.

\- « Mon tout petit » murmura le prince Noldo en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Maglor s’y nicha, blotti contre sa famille ; sa mère et ses frères les avaient rejoints, avec autour d’eux le reste des elfes et des Valar.

\- « Il y avait assez de place pour notre lit, chuchota Makalaurë.

\- Je m’en moque ! On ne fait dormir personne dans un placard ! Encore moins des enfants. » Tout le monde approuva.

  _Lorsqu’ils eurent fini de s’habiller, ils sortirent dans le couloir et allèrent dans la cuisine. La table avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de cadeaux. Apparemment, Dudley avait eu le nouvel ordinateur qu’il désirait tant, sans parler de la deuxième télévision et du vélo de course._

\- « Une télévision sert à voir des films – des sortes d’images qui bougent – ou bien pour apprendre des évènements récents, ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas très doué pour expliquer ça… »

_La raison pour laquelle Dudley voulait un vélo de course restait mystérieuse aux yeux de Harry car Dudley était très gros et détestait faire du sport – sauf bien sûr lorsqu’il s’agissait de boxer quelqu’un. Ses punching-balls préférés, c’étaient les jumeaux, mais il était rare qu’ils parviennent à l’attraper. Même s’ils n’en avaient pas l’air, les frères Potter étaient très rapides._

_Quant à Maël, il pensait que Dudley voulait un vélo de course pour frimer devant ses copains. Ce qui était assez probable._

\- « Eh bien, ce Dudley m’a l’air d’une brute, marmonna Nolofinwë.

\- C’était le fils de ses parents… » Maglor leva la tête en constatant qu’un silence de mort venait de s’installer.

\- « Makalaurë, demanda Fëanáro d’une voix très douce. Ont-ils levé la main sur toi ? » Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla tout en devenant livide.

\- « Quelques fois… avoua-t-il d’une voix si basse qu’on eut du mal à l’entendre. » Fëanáro plissa les yeux.

\- « Si ces monstres me tombent sous la main…. » Le fils de Míriel caressa les douces boucles d’ébène de son enfant et reprit sa lecture.

_Peut-être était-ce parce qu’ils vivaient dans un placard, en tout cas, les jumeaux avaient toujours été petits et maigres pour leur âge._

 Beaucoup serrèrent les poings.

_Ils paraissaient d’autant plus petits et maigres qu’ils étaient obligés de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley qui était à peu près quatre fois plus gros que Harry (qui était à peine moins maigre que son petit frère). Maël avait de longues boucles noires, des yeux vert émeraude, un nez long et fin et la peau pâle. Harry avait un visage mince, des genoux noueux, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d’un vert brillant. Il portait des lunettes rondes qu’il avait fallu rafistoler avec du papier collant à cause des nombreux coups de poing que Dudley lui avait donné sur le nez. La seule chose que Harry aimait bien dans sa propre apparence physique, c’était la fine cicatrice qu’il portait sur le front et qui avait la forme d’un éclair. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu cette cicatrice et la première question qu’il se rappelait avoir posée à sa tante Pétunia, c’était : comment lui était-elle venue ?_

_\- « Dans l’accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents, avait-elle répondu. Et ne pose pas de questions. »_

\- « Une voiture est un véhicule avec quatre roues… »

_**Ne pose pas de questions** – c’était la première règle à observer si l’on voulait vivre tranquille avec les Dursley._

_L’oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine au moment où Harry retournait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle. Maël était en train de verser le café dans les tasses, vérifiant du coin de l’œil que son cousin n’était pas dans les parages – Dudley l’avait assez fait tomber alors qu’il avait le café dans les mains, et aujourd’hui étant une occasion spéciale, la correction serait encore pire._

 Des grognements de rage résonnèrent dans la salle.

 _\- « Va te peigner ! » aboya Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour, à l’intention_ _de l’aîné des jumeaux._

\- Quel homme charmant… » commenta Námo.

_Une fois par semaine environ, l’oncle Vernon levait les yeux de son journal pour crier haut et fort que Harry avait besoin de se faire couper les cheveux._

\- « Un journal est une sorte de grande feuille de papier avec des informations. »

_Harry s’était fait couper les cheveux plus souvent que tous ses camarades de classe réunis, mais on ne voyait pas la différence, ils continuaient à pousser à leur guise – c’est-à-dire dans tous les sens._

 Il y eut quelques sourires amusés.

_Harry était en train de faire cuire les œufs au plat et Maël de préparer davantage de café lorsque Dudley arriva dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère. Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à l’oncle Vernon. Il avait une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux bleus humides et d’épais cheveux blonds qui s’étalaient au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse._

\- « La description n’est pas flatteuse » commenta Finwë avec un léger sourire.

_La tante Pétunia disait souvent que Dudley avait l’air d’un chérubin –_

\- « Une sorte d’ange, je crois » indiqua Makalaurë avec un sourire en coin.

_\- et Harry disait souvent qu’il avait l’air d’un cochon avec une perruque._

 Tout le monde explosa de rire.

\- « Un cochon avec une perruque ! répéta Tyelkormo. Jolie comparaison ! »

_Harry essaya de disposer sur la table les assiettes remplies d’œufs au bacon, ce qui n’était pas facile en raison du peu de place qui restait. Pendant ce temps, Dudley comptait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, ses joues s’affaissèrent._

_\- « Trente-six, dit-il en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ça fait deux de moins que l’année dernière._

\- Non mais, pour qui se prend-il ? Sale gosse gâté, va ! s’emporta Elwë.

_\- Mon petit chéri, tu n’as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t’ont offert._

_\- D’accord, ça fait trente-sept » dit Dudley qui commençait à devenir tout_ _rouge._

_Harry et Maël, qui sentaient venir une de ces grosses colères dont Dudley avait le secret, s’empressèrent d’engloutir leurs œufs au bacon avant que l’idée ne vienne à leur cousin de renverser la table. De toute évidence, la tante Pétunia avait également senti le danger._

_\- « Et nous allons encore t’acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l’heure. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va ? »_

 Il y eut de nombreux murmures écœurés.

_Dudley réfléchit un bon moment. Apparemment, c’était un exercice difficile. Enfin, il dit lentement :_

_\- « Donc, j’en aurai trente… trente…_

\- Il ne sait même pas faire un calcul aussi simple ? » s’exclama Finwë, ahuri.

\- _Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré, dit la tante Pétunia._

 _\- Bon, dans ce cas, ça va. » Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur une_ _chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche._

_L’oncle Vernon eut un petit rire._

_\- « Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C’est très bien, Dudley ! » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils._

_À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et la tante Pétunia alla répondre pendant que Harry, Maël et l’oncle Vernon regardaient – avec plus ou moins d’intérêt – Dudley déballer le vélo de course, un caméscope, un avion radiocommandé, seize nouveaux jeux vidéo et un magnétoscope._

\- « Suis-je vraiment censé expliquer tout ça ? » demanda Maglor, résigné, avant d’avoir une idée. Il fit apparaître en l’air des illusions et les désigna par leur nom :

\- « Ceci est une voiture, ça c’est une moto… » Au moins ça n’interromprait plus l’histoire…

_Il était occupé à déchirer le papier qui enveloppait une montre en or lorsque la tante Pétunia revint dans la cuisine, l’air à la fois furieux et inquiet._

_\- « Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s’est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas les prendre » dit-elle en montrant les jumeaux d’un signe de_ _tête._

_Horrifié, Dudley resta bouche bée. Harry et Maël, eux, sentirent leurs cœurs bondir de joie. Chaque année, le jour de l’anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l’emmenaient avec un ami dans des parcs d’attraction, au cinéma ou dans des fast-foods où il pouvait se gaver de hamburgers. Et chaque année, on confiait les frères Potter à Mrs Figg, une vieille folle qui habituait un peu plus loin. Ils détestaient aller là-bas. Toute la maison sentait le chou et Mrs Figg passait du temps à lui montrer les photos de tous les chats qu’elle avait eus. Non pas qu’ils n’aimaient pas les chats, mais disons qu’au bout d’un moment, ça devenait un peu… fatiguant._

_\- « C’est malin ! » dit la tante Pétunia en jetant un regard furieux à ses_ _neveux comme si c’était eux qui étaient responsables de la situation._

_Ils savaient bien qu’ils auraient dû éprouver un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre Mrs Figg, mais ce n’était pas facile, car ils pensaient surtout qu’il s’écoulerait encore une année entière avant qu’ils ne soient obligés de regarder à nouveau les photos de Pompon, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonnette._

\- « Que sont ces noms ? s’étouffa Oromë. Bon sang, même Tyelkormo a plus d’imagination en matière de noms ! » Le susnommé devint écarlate alors que plusieurs personnes dans l’assemblée éclataient de rire, et les frères de l’elfe blond n’étaient pas les derniers à se moquer. Même Huan aboya de rire. Le Vala pâlit.

\- « Je suis désolé, ça m’a échappé ! s’exclama-t-il sous le regard meurtrier de son élève.

\- Je vous retiens, vous, marmonna le maître d’Huan. Vous allez me le payer.

\- Mais je n’ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

\- Mais vous le pensiez » souligna Celegorm. Gêné, Oromë s’intéressa brusquement à ses pieds.

 Lorsque les rires s’éteignirent, Fëanáro reprit sa lecture, une lueur amusée dans le regard qui disparut toutefois bien vite.

_\- « On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l’oncle Vernon._

_\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Vernon, tu sais bien qu’elle déteste ces enfants. »_

_Les Dursley parlaient souvent de Maël et Harry de cette façon, en faisant comme s’ils n’étaient pas là – ou plutôt comme s’ils étaient des êtres dégoûtants, des sortes de limaces incapables de comprendre ce qu’ils lisaient._

 Kánafinwë ferma les yeux et se nicha un peu plus contre son père, dont les mains s’étaient crispées sur les pages du livre, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

\- « S’il y avait des êtres dégoûtants là-bas, c’était eux, pas vous » siffla Arafinwë. Lui et Nolofinwë se rapprochèrent de leur neveu, lui caressant les cheveux.

_\- « Et ton amie… comment s’appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne…_

_\- Elle est en vacances à Majorque, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia._

_\- Vous n’avez qu’à nous laisser ici » intervint Harry, plein d’espoir. Pour_ _une fois, ils pourraient regarder ce qu’ils voudraient à la télévision et peut-être essayer l’ordinateur de Dudley._

_On aurait dit que la tante Pétunia venait d’avaler un citron entier._

_\- « C’est ça, grinça-t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons, la maison sera en ruines ?_

_\- Nous ne ferons pas sauter la maison » assura Harry, mais ils ne_ _l’écoutaient plus._

_\- « Nous pourrions peut-être les emmener au zoo, dit la tante Pétunia, et les laisser dans la voiture en nous attendant._

_\- La voiture est toute neuve, pas question de les laisser tous seuls là-dedans » trancha Mr Dursley._

_Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, il ne pleurait pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu’il ne versait plus de vraies larmes, mais il savait que dès qu’il commençait à se tordre le visage en gémissant, sa mère était prête à lui accorder tout ce qu’il voulait._

\- « Idiote » marmonna Nerdanel entre ses dents. Elle semblait prête à aller dans cet autre monde, retrouver les Dursley et les découper en morceaux. Maglor rouvrit les yeux, tout en gardant sa tête enfouie dans le cou de son père.

_\- Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas les laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée, s’écria Mrs Dursley en le serrant dans ses bras._

_\- Je… veux… pas… qu’ils… viennent ! hurla Dudley d’une voix entrecoupée_ _de faux sanglots. Ils gâchent… toujours tout ! » Dudley adressa alors à ses cousins un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère._

_Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit._

_\- « Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà ! » dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia._

_Un instant plus tard, Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley, entra dans la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Piers était un garçon efflanqué avec une tête de rat._

 Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise devant la formulation.

_Quand Dudley tapait sur quelqu’un, c’était toujours lui qui tenait par-derrière les mains de la victime pour l’empêcher de se défendre._

\- « Bande de brutes ! » s’emporta Aulë.

_Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie._

 Tyelkormo et Carnistir ricanèrent de concert.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, qui n’en croyait pas sa chance, était assis à l’arrière de la voiture des Dursley, en compagnie de Piers et Dudley. Maël avait été enfermé dans le coffre de la voiture puisque toutes les autres places étaient prises._

 Fëanáro et Nerdanel étaient fous de rage. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls d’ailleurs.

\- « Ces sales monstres ! Si je les attrape, je te jure que les années que j’ai passées à Angband seront…

\- Maitimo, calme-toi, implora Makalaurë.

\- Me calmer ? répéta doucement son frère aîné. Quand tu as été maltraité ainsi ?

\- C’est du passé, il est inutile de chercher à se venger. » Nelyafinwë soupira mais se tut et attira son petit frère dans ses bras. Makalaurë se nicha dans le giron de son aîné en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Il est vraiment adorable, s’attendrirent les autres.

_Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils allaient visiter le zoo. Leur oncle et leur tante n’avaient pas trouvé d’autre solution que de les emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, l’oncle Vernon les avait pris à part._

_\- « Je vous préviens » avait-il dit, sa grosse figure rouge tout contre leurs visages, « je vous préviens que s’il se passe la moindre chose bizarre, vous ne sortirez pas de ce placard avant Noël._

\- Noël est une fête que l’on fête en famille, et où l’on échange des cadeaux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par « la moindre chose bizarre ? » demanda Finrod.

\- De la magie.

_\- Nous ne ferons rien, assurèrent les jumeaux, c’est promis. »_

_Mais l’oncle Vernon ne les croyait pas. Personne ne les croyait jamais._

_Le problème, c’était qu’il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour des frères Potter et les Dursley refusaient de croire qu’ils n’y étaient pour rien._

_Un jour, la tante Pétunia, fatiguée de voir Harry sortir de chez le coiffeur avec la même tête que s’il n’y était pas allé du tout, avait pris une paire de gros ciseaux et lui avait coupé les cheveux si court qu’il en était devenu presque chauve. Elle n’avait laissé qu’une frange « pour cacher cette horrible cicatrice ». Dudley s’était écroulé de rire en voyant le résultat et Harry n’avait pas pu dormir de la nuit en imaginant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain à l’école, où déjà on se moquait de ses vêtements trop grands et ses lunettes rafistolées au papier collant. Au matin, cependant, il s’était aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussé tels qu’ils étaient avant que la tante Pétunia ne les coupe. Les deux frères avaient été punis d’une semaine de placard sans sortir, malgré tous leurs efforts pour essayer de leur faire admettre qu’ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer._

_Une autre fois, la tante Pétunia avait voulu forcer Harry à mettre un vieux pull de Dudley (une horreur marron avec des pompons orange),_

 Il y eut des grimaces dégoûtées.

\- « Quelle faute de goût ! » s’exclama Ambarussa.

_Mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l’intérieur du pull, plus celui-ci rapetissait. Finalement, il s’était trouvé réduit à la taille d’un gant de marionnette et la tante Pétunia en avait conclu qu’il avait rétréci au lavage. À leur grand soulagement, cette fois-là, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait reçu de punition._

_En revanche, Maël avait eu de sérieux ennuis à l’école, le jour où on l’avait retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. La bande de Dudley l’avait poursuivi dans la cour comme à l’accoutumée lorsque, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, y compris de Maël lui-même, il s’était retrouvé assis au sommet de la cheminée. Les Dursley avaient reçu une lettre furieuse de la directrice dans laquelle elle affirmait que Maël s’amusait à escalader les bâtiments de l’école. Pourtant, comme il l’avait expliqué à l’oncle Vernon à travers la porte verrouillée de son placard, il s’était contenté de sauter derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Harry pensait que c’était le vent qui avait dû l’emporter jusqu’au toit au moment où il sautait._

 Tout le monde explosa de rire à cette dernière phrase, et Manwë leva les yeux au ciel.

_Sans avoir osé l’avouer à son frère, Maël trouvait cette hypothèse parfaitement ridicule._

\- « C’est sûr, marmonna le roi des Valar. Le vent ne peut pas vous emporter, vous êtes trop lourd. »

_Mais aujourd’hui, tout irait bien. Cela valait même la peine de supporter Dudley et Piers du moment qu’il pouvait passer la journée dans un endroit qui ne serait ni l’école, ni le placard, ni le salon à l’odeur de chou de Mrs Figg._

_Tandis qu’il conduisait la voiture, l’oncle Vernon se plaignait à la tante Pétunia. Il aimait bien se plaindre de choses et d’autres. Les gens qui travaillaient avec lui, les jumeaux, la municipalité, les jumeaux, son banquier et les jumeaux constituaient quelques-uns de ses sujets préférés. Ce matin-là, c’était aux motos qu’il en avait._

_\- « … conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! dit-il alors qu’une moto les dépassait._

_\- J’ai rêvé d’une moto, cette nuit, dit Harry qui se souvenait de son rêve. Elle volait. » Leur oncle faillit percuter la voiture qui le précédait, et_

_Maël se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu’il était brutalement projeté à l’autre extrémité du coffre. Il avait mal partout. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même._

\- « Mon tout petit » gémit Nerdanel en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Maitimo resserra son étreinte sur son petit frère.

_Vernon se retourna brusquement, son visage si rouge qu’il ressemblait à une énorme betterave à moustache._

 Makalaurë gloussa dans le cou de son grand frère.

_\- « LES MOTOS NE VOLENT PAS ! » hurla-t-il. Dudley et Piers ricanèrent._

_\- « Je le sais bien, répondit Harry, ce n’était qu’un rêve._

_Mais il regrettait d’en avoir trop dit. Plus encore que les questions qu’ils posaient, les Dursley détestaient les entendre parler d’objets qui sortaient de leur rôle habituel, que ce soit dans un rêve ou un dessin animé, comme s’ils redoutaient qu’ils n’en tirent des idées dangereuses._

_C’était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Les Dursley achetèrent à Dudley et à Piers de grosses glaces au chocolat. Mais avant qu’ils aient eu le temps de repartir, la jeune femme souriante qui vendait les glaces avait demandé à Harry et Maël ce qu’ils voulaient, et ils avaient fini par leur acheter des sucettes glacées au citron à bon marché. Elles n’étaient d’ailleurs pas si mauvaises que ça, pensèrent les deux frères, alors qu’ils les léchaient devant la cage d’un gorille occupé à se gratter la tête. L’animal ressemblait étrangement à Dudley sauf qu’il n’était pas blond._

 Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- « C’est vrai, en plus, gloussa Maglor.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils mettent des animaux en cage ? » demanda Yavanna. Le prince Noldo haussa les épaules.

_Il y avait bien longtemps que les Potter n’avaient pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Ils prenaient la précaution de se tenir un peu à l’écart des Dursley pour éviter que Dudley et Piers, qui commençaient à se lasser des animaux, ne se consacrent une fois de plus à leur passe-temps favori : leur taper dessus. Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo où Dudley fit une grosse colère parce que sa crème glacée aux fruits géante n’était pas assez grande à son goût._

\- « Sale gosse gâté. »

_L’oncle Vernon lui en commanda une autre et les jumeaux furent autorisés à finir la première._

_Mais ils auraient dû s’en douter : tout cela était trop beau pour durer._

_Après déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium. L’endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verres éclairées qui s’alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres, on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Dudley et Piers voulaient voir d’énormes cobras au venin mortel et de gros pythons capables de broyer un homme dans leur étreinte. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium. Il était si long qu’il aurait pu s’enrouler deux fois autour de la voiture de l’oncle Vernon et la réduite en un petit tas de ferraille, mais pour l’instant, il ne semblait pas d’humeur à tenter ce genre d’exploit. En fait, il dormait profondément._

_Le nez collé contre la vitre, Dudley contemplait les anneaux luisants du reptile._

_\- « Fais-le bouger » dit-il à son père d’une voix geignarde._

_L’oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas._

_\- « Recommence » ordonna Dudley._

_L’oncle Vernon donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir._

_\- « On s’ennuie, ici » marmonna Dudley en s’éloignant d’un pas traînant._

_Les jumeaux s’approchèrent alors de la cage de verre et contemplèrent le serpent. Ils n’auraient pas été surpris que le serpent soit lui-même mort d’ennui à force de rester seul dans cette cage sans autre compagnie que tous ces imbéciles qui passaient la journée à taper contre la vitre. C’était pire que de coucher dans un placard avec pour toute visite celle de la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à la porte pour les réveiller. Eux, au moins, pouvaient en général se déplacer dans la maison._

\- « En général » répéta sèchement Finwë.

_Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit au même niveau que celle de Maël._

_Et il lui fit un clin d’œil._

_Maël resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour s’assurer que seul son frère le regardait, puis il adressa à son tour un clin d’œil au serpent._

_Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de l’oncle Vernon et de Dudley, puis il leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait dire : « J’ai droit à ça sans arrêt. »_

_\- « Je sais » murmura Maël, sans savoir si le serpent pouvait l’entendre à_ _travers la vitre. « Ça doit être vraiment agaçant. » Le serpent approuva d’un hochement de tête vigoureux._

_\- « Tu aimerais visiter le Brésil ? » demanda le garçon après avoir lu le_ _petit écriteau apposé à côté de la vitre, qui disait que le boa constrictor était originaire du pays en question mais était né à la ménagerie._

_Un hurlement assourdissant retentit et les fit sursauter tous les deux._

_\- « DUDLEY ! MR DURSLEY ! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT ! VOUS N’ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE ! »_

_Dudley revint vers la cage en se dandinant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait._

_\- « Pousse-toi de là, toi » dit-il en donnant à Maël un coup de poing dans_ _les côtes. Pris par surprise, Maël tomba sur le sol de ciment et étouffa un hurlement de douleur._

 Il y eut des murmures indignés et Nelyafinwë câlina Káno, qui était blotti tout contre son grand frère. Leurs cadets se rapprochèrent, et leur firent un câlin collectif. Le tableau était adorable, et même Huan était de la partie, léchant joyeusement le visage du deuxième fils de Fëanor tout en aboyant.

_Ce qui arriva ensuite fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit comment c’était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu’ils se tenaient côte à côte devant la cage de verre, Piers et Dudley firent un bond en arrière en poussant des cris d’horreur._

_Maël se redressa, le souffle coupé : la vitre qui retenait le boa prisonnier avait disparu. Le long serpent se déroula rapidement et quitta sa cage en ondulant sur le sol. Pris de panique, les visiteurs du vivarium se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur._

_Au moment où le serpent glissa rapidement devant lui, Maël eut l’impression d’entendre une voix basse et sifflante dire :_

_\- « Et maintenant, direction, le Brésil ! Merssssi, amigo. »_

_Le gardien du vivarium était en état de choc._

_\- « La vitre, répétait-il. Où est passée la vitre ? »_

_Le directeur du zoo en personne offrit une tasse de thé fort et bien sucré à la tante Pétunia et se confondit en excuses. Harry contemplait son frère avec des yeux écarquillés. Piers et Dudley babillaient d’un air ahuri. D’après ce que les jumeaux avaient pu voir, le serpent ne leur avait fait aucun mal, il s’était contenté de claquer des mâchoires tout près de leurs mollets pour s’amuser à leur faire peur, mais quand tout le monde eut repris place dans la voiture de l’oncle Vernon, Dudley raconta que le boa avait failli lui arracher la jambe tandis que Piers affirmait qu’il avait essayé de l’étouffer en s’enroulant autour de lui. Mais le pire, pour Maël tout au moins, ce fut lorsque Piers, qui s’était un peu calmé, dit :_

_\- « Maël a parlé au serpent, pas vrai, Maël ? »_

_L’oncle Vernon attendit que Piers fût rentré chez lui pour s’en prendre à son neveu. Sa fureur était telle qu’il pouvait à peine parler. Il parvint seulement à dire :_

_\- « File… placard… pas bouger… rien à manger. »_

_Puis il s’effondra dans un fauteuil et la tante Pétunia se hâta d’aller lui chercher un grand verre de cognac._

_Plus tard, Harry rejoignit son frère dans le placard. Il s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit et demanda :_

_\- « Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça ?_

_\- Faire quoi ? » Son frère lui jeta un regard étrange._

_\- « Ben, parler aux serpents !_

_\- J’ai parlé normalement, c’est tout…_

_\- Tu as sifflé, idiot. Tu sifflais comme un serpent._

_\- Hein ? Tu te moques de moi ?_

_\- Je te jure que c’est vrai ! »_

_La conversation s’était achevée rapidement, et les jumeaux s’étaient replongés dans leurs souvenirs._

_Ils avaient passé dix ans chez les Dursley, dix années sinistres, depuis que leurs parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que des bébés. Ils ne se souvenaient pas d’avoir été dans la voiture lorsque leurs parents avaient été tués. Parfois, seul dans leur placard, Maël fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire : il revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait d’une brûlure douloureuse. Harry avait suggéré qu’il s’agissait sans doute du choc de l’accident, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait aucune idée de l’origine de la lumière verte. Les frères ne se rappelaient que vaguement de leurs parents : une boucle rousse, un sourire chaleureux, un parfum de lys, des mèches noires désordonnées… Leur oncle et leur tante ne leur en parlaient jamais, et bien entendu, ils n’avaient pas le droit de poser de questions à leur sujet. Il n’y avait même aucune photo d’eux dans la maison._

\- « Comment peut-on empêcher un enfant de savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses parents ? » murmura Finwë. Lui avait tout fait pour Fëanáro en sache le plus possible au sujet de sa mère, et avait répondu à toutes ses questions.

 Curufinwë se lova confortablement contre son père et reprit sa lecture :

_Lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, les frères Potter avaient souvent rêvé qu’un parent lointain et inconnu viennent les chercher et les emmène avec lui, mais cela n’était jamais arrivé. Les Dursley étaient leur seule famille. Parfois, cependant, il leur semblait (ou peut-être était-ce un simple espoir) que des gens qu’ils croisaient au-dehors les reconnaissaient – ou plutôt reconnaissaient Harry. C’était d’ailleurs des gens très étranges. Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d’un chapeau haut-de-forme violet s’était incliné devant l’aîné des jumeaux pendant qu’il faisait des courses avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia. Après lui avoir demandé d’un air furieux s’il connaissait cet homme, la tante Pétunia s’était dépêchée de les faire sortir du magasin sans avoir rien acheté. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vieille femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grands signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans la rue, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. Le plus étrange, c’était que tous ces gens semblaient toujours disparaître dès que Harry essayait de les regarder de plus près._

_À l’école, les jumeaux n’avaient pas d’amis. Tout le monde savait que la bande de Dudley détestait les Potter, avec leurs vêtements trop grands, et les lunettes cassées d’Harry, et personne n’avait envie de déplaire à la bande de Dudley._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les lettres de nulle part

\- « Oh, grand frère » chuchotèrent Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Curufin et les deux Ambarussa. Makalaurë leur sourit tristement tout en reprenant l’apparence de cette seconde vie, et Fëanáro posa le livre.

\- « Il est l’heure de manger, fit remarquer Estë. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de reprendre ensuite la lecture ? » La proposition fut acceptée et elfes comme Ainur allèrent déjeuner. Le repas fut silencieux, seulement ponctué de quelques rares murmures.

 Lorsqu’il fut terminé, ils retournèrent tous dans la grande salle et s’installèrent sur des tapis et des coussins installés entre-temps ; l’atmosphère était ainsi plus intime, et plus propice à une lecture de ce genre.

\- « Qui continue ? demanda Fëanáro en agitant l’ouvrage.

\- Moi » décida Nerdanel. Son époux lui tendit le livre et elle commença à lire.

  _Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de nulle part_

\- « Tout ça m’a l’air très mystérieux » commenta Irmo.

_La fuite du boa valut à Maël la plus longue punition qu’il eût jamais reçue. Lorsqu’il fut enfin autorisé à sortir de son placard, les vacances d’été avaient déjà commencé et Dudley avait eu le temps de casser son nouveau caméscope, d’écraser au sol son avion radiocommandé et d’étrenner son vélo de course en renversant Mrs Figg qui traversait Privet Drive avec ses béquilles._

_Les jumeaux étaient contents que l’école ait pris fin, mais ils n’arrivaient pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley qui venait chaque jour à la maison. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm et Gordon étaient tous grands et stupides, mais comme Dudley était encore plus grand et plus bête qu’eux, c’était lui qui était le chef. Et les autres étaient ravis de pratiquer le sport préféré de Dudley : la chasse aux jumeaux._

_C’est pourquoi Harry et Maël passaient le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, à se promener dans les environs en pensant à la fin des vacances qui représentait pour eux une minuscule lueur d’espoir. Car en septembre, ils entreraient au collège et, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ne seraient plus dans la même école que Dudley._

\- « Tant mieux » approuva Findaráto, puis Makalaurë expliqua en quelques mots simples ce qu’était un collège.

_Dudley irait à Smelting, un collège privé où l’oncle Vernon avait fait ses études._

\- « Privé est le contraire de public ; ce n’est pas un collège géré par l’État. Par le gouvernement, en résumé. »

_Piers Polkiss y était inscrit, lui aussi. Les Potter, pour leur part, devraient se contenter du collège du quartier, Stonewall High. Dudley en était ravi._

\- « Ceci ne présage rien de bon » marmonna Nerdanel avant de reprendre.

_\- « Là où vous allez, on met la tête des nouveaux dans le trou des toilettes, dit-il à ses cousins._

\- Le trou des quoi ?

\- Des toilettes. Leur équivalent des pots de chambre, si vous voulez.

\- Mais c’est dégoûtant ! » Maglor haussa les épaules.

_\- « Si vous voulez vous entraîner, montez avec moi dans la salle de bains._

_\- Non, merci, répondirent les jumeaux, ces pauvres toilettes n’ont jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi atroce que ta tête, ça les rendrait malades. »_

 Tout le monde se mit à hurler de rire. Carnistir manqua s’étouffer, et quelques autres pleuraient.

_Et ils prirent aussitôt la fuite avant que Dudley ait compris ce qu’ils avaient dit._

_Un jour de juillet, la tante Pétunia emmena Dudley à Londres pour lui acheter l’uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Elle déposa ses neveux chez Mrs Figg qui fut moins pénible qu’à l’ordinaire car elle s’était cassé la jambe en trébuchant sur un de ses chats, ce qui avait quelque peu refroidi la passion qu’elle portait habituellement._

\- « Elle était amoureuse de ses chats ? » plaisanta Oromë, recevant plusieurs regards blasés de l’assistance et tout particulièrement de Nessa et Vána.

_Les Potter furent même autorisés à regarder la télévision en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat qui avait dû séjourner quelques années au fond d’un placard._

 Tout le monde grimaça de dégoût.

_Le soir, Dudley parada dans le salon pour montrer à toute la famille ses habits flambant neufs : un frac marron à queue-de-pie, un pantalon de golf orange et un canotier._

 Makalaurë agita la main, faisant apparaître une illusion de Dudley dans les vêtements en question. Vairë poussa un long gémissement et enfouit son visage dans le torse de son époux, qui se contenta de la regarder avec l’air gêné.

\- « C’EST LAID ! LAID, LAID, ET ATROCEMENT LAID !

\- Je pense qu’on a compris, ma chérie, commenta Námo en lui tapotant le dos.

\- C’EST LAID !

\- Oui, ma chérie. » De nombreuses personnes étouffèrent des gloussements.

_Les élèves de Smelting avaient également une canne dont ils se servaient pour se taper dessus quand les professeurs ne les regardaient pas. C’était, paraît-il, une façon de se forger le caractère._

\- « Une façon de se forger le caractère » répéta Nolofinwë en levant un sourcil.

_En contemplant son fils ainsi accoutré, l’oncle Vernon déclara que c’était le plus beau jour de sa vie et la tante Pétunia éclata en sanglots en disant qu’elle n’arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon si grand, si élégant était son petit Dudlinouchet adoré. Les jumeaux préférèrent ne rien dire. Ils avaient l’impression de s’être déjà fêlé deux côtes à force de réprimer leur fou rire._

_Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d’une grande bassine posée dans l’évier de la cuisine. Les frères s’approchèrent et virent de vieilles guenilles qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre._

_\- « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Maël à la tante Pétunia. Elle pinça les_ _lèvres, choquée qu’il ait l’audace de poser la question._

_\- « Ce sont vos nouveaux uniformes, dit-elle._

_\- Ah bon ? s’étonna Harry en regardant à nouveau la bassine. Je ne savais qu’il fallait les faire tremper dans l’eau._

_\- Ne fais pas l’idiot, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia. J’ai teint en gris de vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça vous suffira bien comme uniformes, ils ne seront guère différents des autres._

\- Espèce de vieille mégère » cracha Fëanáro.

_Les jumeaux en doutaient, mais il était inutile de discuter. Ils se demandèrent à quoi ils ressembleraient, là-dedans, le jour de la rentrée. On aurait dit des morceaux de peau arrachés à un vieil éléphant._

 Yavanna et Oromë se crispèrent à l’image mentale ; ils ne furent pas les seuls.

_Dudley et l’oncle Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l’odeur que répandait la bassine. L’oncle Vernon ouvrit son journal comme à l’ordinaire et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne dont il ne se séparait plus._

_Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d’entrée._

_\- « Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit l’oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de_ _son journal._

_\- Harry n’a qu’à y aller, dit Dudley._

_\- Va chercher le courrier, Harry._

_\- Maël n’a qu’à y aller, suggéra innocemment Harry sous le regard noir de son frère._

_\- Va chercher le courrier, Maël._

_\- Dudley n’a qu’à y aller » rétorqua ce dernier._

 Tout le monde souriait.

_\- « Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley._

\- Espèce de gros porc ! s’emporta Nolofinwë.

\- J’approuve » dit Fëanáro.

_Maël évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait quatre lettres : une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l’oncle Vernon, qui était en vacances à l’île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et… deux lettres, une pour Harry et une pour lui !_

_Maël les contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. De toute leur vie, personne, jamais, ne leur avait écrit. D’ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Ils n’avaient pas d’amis, pas de parents autres que leur oncle et leur tante, ils n’étaient même pas inscrits à la bibliothèque, ce qui leur évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour des livres empruntés. Et pourtant il avait entre les mains deux lettres dont les adresses ne pouvaient prêter à confusion :_

_Mr H. Potter_

_Dans le placard sous l’escalier_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Et_

_Mr M. Potter_

_Dans le placard sous l’escalier_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Les enveloppes, lourdes et épaisses, étaient faites d’un parchemin jauni et les adresses étaient écrites à l’encre vert émeraude. Il n’y avait pas de timbre._

_En retournant les enveloppes, les mains tremblantes, Maël vit deux sceaux de cire frappés d’un écusson identique qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P »._

_\- « Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, cria l’oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s’il n’y a pas de lettre piégée ? »_

_Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire._

_Maël dissimula les deux lettres dans son pantalon et rentra. Il donna à l’oncle Vernon la carte postale et la facture, et fit signe à Harry de le suivre, tout en retournant dans leur placard. Ils entendirent de loin l’oncle Vernon pousser un grognement dégoûté, probablement en ouvrant l’enveloppe de la facture, puis dire à la tante Pétunia :_

_\- « Marge est malade. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage._

_\- Bien fait, marmonna Maël._

\- Makalaurë ! s’indigna Nerdanel.

\- Oui, ammë ?

\- Ce n’est pas bien de souhaiter du mal aux gens.

\- Je sais. »

_H_ _arry laissa échapper un gloussement puis demanda :_

_\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as fait venir ici ? » Son frère sourit et sortit_ _les lettres._

_\- « On nous a écrits ? À nous ? s’exclama-t-il._

_\- Moins fort » chuchota Maël. Harry hocha la tête et ils ouvrirent les_ _enveloppes, en sortant des lettres écrites sur des parchemins semblables à celui des enveloppes. Celle de Maël, identique à celle de son grand frère, disait :_

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

\- « Drôle de nom, commenta Irmo.

\- C’est joli, je trouve » fit Tulkas, s’attirant des regards entendus.

\- « Suis-je le seul à m’inquiéter de l’expression « sorcellerie » ? » demanda Melkor d’un ton acide. Maglor haussa les épaules.

\- « C’était comme ça qu’ils appelaient la magie…

\- C’est l’école de Salazar ? demanda Námo.

\- Oui.

**_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_ **

\- « Dumbledore, comme le vieux cinglé qui t’a déposé sur le pas de la porte avec ton frère ? demanda Fëanáro.

\- Lui-même.

\- Eh bien, ça promet pour les années à l’école » commenta Finwë.

**_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_ **

**_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_ **

**_Cher Mr Potter,_ **

**_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._ **

**_La rentrée étant fixée au 1 er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._ **

\- « Votre hibou ? répéta Curufin.

\- Chez eux, ce sont les hiboux et les chouettes qui transmettent les lettres. Chez ceux qui n’ont pas de pouvoir magique, ce sont les facteurs.

\- Ah oui, je me demandais ce qu’était un facteur, justement… »

**_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l’expression de nos sentiments distingués._ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Directrice adjointe_ **

_\- « Qu’est-ce que tout ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Tu crois que c’est une blague ? s’étonna Harry._

_\- Je ne sais pas… On verra bien, de toute façon… » Maël nota l’autre_ _feuille que contenait l’enveloppe, et fit remarquer un papier identique à son frère._

**_COLLÈGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_ **

**_Uniforme_ **

**_Liste des vêtements obligatoires dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_ **

  * **_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal._**
  * **_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_**



\- « Un chapeau pointu…

\- Je ne l’ai mis que quelques fois, quand je n’avais pas le choix. Ce truc était ridicule. »

  * **_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou toute autre matière semblable)._**



\- « Du cuir de dragon ? » s’horrifia Melkor. Makalaurë le regarda, gêné, et lui pressa l’épaule.

  * **_Une cape d’hiver (noire avec attaches d’argent)_**



**_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l’élève._ **

****

**_Livres et manuels_ **

**_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_ **

**_ Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette._ **

**_ Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac._ **

**_ Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette._ **

 Tout le monde se mit à rire en entendant le nom.

**_ Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé._ **

\- « En voilà un qui portait un nom assorti à sa matière de prédilection…

\- Ce n’est pas le seul. »

**_ Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle._ **

**_ Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron._ **

**_ Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau._ **

**_ Forces obscures : comment s’en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._ **

 Tout le monde fut pris d’une violente crise de fou rire, qui dura plusieurs minutes. Les plus longs à se calmer furent Mairon et Melkor. Le premier s’effondra tant il riait, rattrapé de justesse par Tyelpërincar.

**_Fournitures_ **

**_1 baguette magique_ **

**_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_ **

**_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_ **

**_1 télescope_ **

**_1 balance en cuivre_ **

**_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._ **

\- « Pas de chien ? » s’attrista Tyelkormo.

**_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._ **

\- « Un balai ?

\- Vous verrez pourquoi…

_\- C’est bizarre, cette histoire._

_\- C’est vrai, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses._

_\- Pas faux. »_

  _Ce soir-là, pendant le repas, Harry demanda :_

_\- « Vous connaissez Poudlard ? » La tante Pétunia poussa un cri perçant,_ _lâcha le plat qu’elle tenait (et qui se fracassa au sol sans que quiconque ne paraisse s’en soucier) avant de porter la main à sa bouche d’où s’échappa un borborygme étouffé. Elle et l’oncle Vernon – devenu d’un gris pâle de vieux porridge – semblaient prêts à s’évanouir._

\- « Tout ceci me paraît quelque peu exagéré, commenta Vairë.

_\- J’ai vu ce nom sur deux lettres » continua Harry malgré le regard_ _d’avertissement de son jumeau, qui essayait de le faire taire._

_\- « Des lettres ? » répéta sèchement l’oncle Vernon, qui s’était repris. « Maël, viens ici. » L’enfant recula, terrorisé, et l’adulte approcha à_ _grands pas, le saisissant brutalement par les cheveux et le traînant dans le placard._

 Fëanáro grogna de rage, imité par tous les autres. Nerdanel eut du mal à continuer à lire, et Makalaurë se recroquevilla.

_Mr Dursley assena une gifle retentissante à son neveu, l’envoyant se cogner contre le mur, avant de le frapper dans le ventre. Maël se roula en boule, hurlant de douleur alors que les coups de poing et de pied s’abattaient sur lui. Il essayait désespérément de ne pas pleurer, sachant que cela ne ferait qu’aggraver la situation._

_\- « Espèce de sale petit monstre ! Je vais t’apprendre à nous cacher des choses ! Nous t’avons recueilli, ordure, et c’est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? Si tu avais pu mourir en même temps que tes ordures de parents, ç’aurait été beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde ! »_

 À ce moment, Nerdanel fut incapable de poursuivre. Les yeux remplis de larmes de fureur, elle posa l’ouvrage et attira son fils dans ses bras. Maglor pleurait, se remémorant la scène comme si elle était arrivée la veille. Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce les entourèrent, Fëanáro caressa les boucles noires de son petit garçon tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles à l’oreille.

\- « Shh, c’est fini, c’est fini, mon bébé, je suis là, c’est fini. Je t’aime. »

 Au bout d’un moment, le Noldo cessa de pleurer, épuisé, et se nicha un peu plus profondément entre ses parents. Nerdanel reprit le livre, et reprit d’une voix tremblante.

_La pluie de coups dura encore longtemps, puis l’oncle Vernon cessa et demanda d’une voix dure :_

_\- « Maintenant, donne-moi ces lettres. » L’enfant gémit faiblement et_ _déplia doucement ses membres meurtris._

_\- « ET DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! » Maël récupéra les feuilles et les tendit à son_ _oncle, qui les lui arracha des mains avant de le faire tomber au sol et de sortir, veillant à fermer la porte à clef. Le jeune garçon essaya de se hisser sur le lit, mais renonça avec un gémissement étouffé. Les larmes roulèrent abondamment sur ses joues et il se recroquevilla en sanglotant. Il entendit à peine son frère rentrer, ne réagit pas lorsqu’il le déposa sur le lit et le borda tendrement._

\- « Si j’attrape ce salaud (« Langage ! »), je le tue lentement et douloureusement » gronda Carnistir, et Fëanáro hocha la tête, fou de rage. Tout le monde serrait les poings.

\- « Comment ont-ils osé faire une chose pareille ? cracha Tyelkormo.

\- On ne fait ça à personne !

\- Encore moins un enfant ! » Les paroles emplies de colère emplissaient la salle, autant que les paroles de compassion et de réconfort à l’adresse de Makalaurë. Le harpiste était recroquevillé ; il semblait si fragile ainsi, prêt à se briser. Fëanáro se demanda combien de fois il avait été battu ainsi. Trop, c’était certain. Plus de « quelques fois ».

  _Le lendemain, Maël, toujours enfermé dans le placard, apprit de son frère que les lettres avaient été brûlées. L’oncle Vernon vint les voir, et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis il se força à sourire, d’un sourire qui avait l’air singulièrement douloureux._

_\- « Harry, nous avons pensé… ta tante et moi… qu’il serait préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley._

\- Il avait deux chambres ! s’exclama Arafinwë. Vous dormiez dans un placard alors que ce sale gosse avait deux chambres !

_\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Et Maël ?_

_\- Ne pose pas de questions ! répliqua sèchement leur oncle. Maël reste ici. Toi, prends tes affaires et monte là-haut._

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était le seul à changer ? s’étonna Ambarussa.

\- Je ne sais pas… »

_Il y avait quatre chambres dans la maison des Dursley : une pour l’oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, une chambre d’amis (qui servait généralement à Marge, la sœur de Vernon), une où Dudley dormait et une autre où Dudley mettait ses jouets et tout ce qui n’entrait pas dans la première._

_Un seul voyage suffit à Harry pour transporter toutes ses affaires dans la chambre. Dans toute la maison on entendait les hurlements de Dudley qui s’adressaient à sa mère :_

_\- « Je ne veux pas de lui là-dedans, criait-il. J’ai besoin de cette chambre… Fais-le sortir…_

\- Non mais quel petit capricieux » pesta Indis.

_Pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain, tout le monde resta silencieux. Dudley était en état de choc. Il s’était égosillé, avait frappé son père avec sa canne,_

\- « Et ses parents ne l’ont pas puni ?

\- Non.

\- Ils te battaient pour un rien, et ils ne punissaient pas leur gosse quand il les frappait ?!

\- Bande de connards !

\- Curufinwë Atarinkë Fëanárion ! Surveille ton langage !

\- Désolé, ammë. »

_s’était fait vomir exprès, avait donné des coups de pied à sa mère et jeté sa tortue à travers le toit de la serre,_

\- « Jeté sa tortue ? rugit Yavanna. Je vais le massacrer ! » Même Melkor et Tulkas se recroquevillèrent légèrement, inquiets. Aulë se cacha carrément derrière son trône en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Une Yavanna en colère, ce n’était pas bon signe. Jamais. J-A-M-A-I-S.

_sans parvenir à récupérer sa chambre. Harry regrettait amèrement d’avoir questionné l’oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, et son petit frère gisait sur son lit, roulé en boule, essayant d’oublier la douleur._

\- « J’espère bien qu’il regrettait » marmonna quelqu’un.

_L’oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangeaient de sombres regards._

_Lorsque le courrier arriva, l’oncle Vernon, qui s’était efforcé de se montrer aimable avec Harry et d’oublier Maël,_

\- « Sal… Sale monstre ! » Nerdanel plissa les yeux, devinant que Tyelkormo avait failli utiliser un mot vulgaire, mais ne dit rien.

_envoya Dudley le chercher. Ils l’entendirent donner des coups de canne un peu partout sur son chemin, puis il se mit hurler :_

_\- « Il y en a d’autres ! Mr H. Potter, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, et Mr M. Potter… »_

_L’oncle Vernon poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d’entrée, Harry sur ses talons – le jeune garçon était quelque peu revanchard. L’oncle Vernon dut se battre avec Dudley et le faire tomber par terre pour essayer de lui arracher les lettres, ce qui était d’autant plus difficile que Harry avait attrapé l’oncle Vernon par-derrière en lui serrant le cou._

 L’image mentale fit hurler de rire.

_Après quelques instants d’un furieux combat au cours duquel chacun prit de nombreux coups de canne, l’oncle Vernon se releva, le souffle court, la main crispée sur les lettres destinées aux jumeaux._

_\- « Va dans ton placard… Je veux dire dans ta chambre, dit-il à Harry d’une voix rauque. Et toi, Dudley, va-t’en, file !_

\- Retrouverait-il un peu d’autorité paternelle, à tout hasard ? » ironisa Olwë.

_Maël avait seulement entendu les bruits du combat, et s’inquiétait, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à son grand frère._

 Maitimo câlina son cadet et lui caressa les cheveux.

_Le lendemain, le petit garçon fut réveillé en sursaut par un « AAAAAARRRGH ! » retentissant. Pendant près d’une demi-heure, il entendit l’oncle Vernon traiter Harry de tous les noms avant de lui ordonner d’aller lui préparer une tasse de thé. Dans le placard, Maël se leva avec un faible gémissement, avant de s’habiller._

_Ce jour-là, l’oncle Vernon n’alla pas travailler. Il resta à la maison et cloua une planche devant la boîte aux lettres._

_\- « S’ils n’arrivent pas à nous les faire parvenir, ils finiront par laisser tomber » dit-il à la tante Pétunia, la bouche pleine de clous._

_\- « Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose, Vernon._

_\- Pétunia, ces gens-là sont très différents de nous, ils ne raisonnent pas comme toi et moi » répliqua-t-il en essayant de planter un clou avec un_ _morceau de cake que la tante Pétunia venait de lui apporter._

 Maglor ricana et leur expliqua ce qu’était un cake. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- « Très efficace, en effet ! » gloussa Maitimo.

  _Des lettres arrivèrent encore le vendredi et le samedi, mais Maël n’en eut qu’un vague écho._

_Le dimanche matin, à l’heure du petit déjeuner, il entendit un bruit d’explosion en provenance de la cuisine. Il ne comprit qu’il s’agissait encore des lettres que lorsqu’il entendit l’oncle Vernon ordonner à tout le monde de ne prendre que quelques vêtements et de le suivre._

_Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir arraché les planches qui condamnaient la porte, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui fonça vers l’autoroute._

\- « Une sorte de route. »

_Dudley pleurnichait à l’arrière, à cause du coup que son père lui avait donné sur la tête, pour les avoir retardés en voulant à tout prix emporter sa télévision, son magnétoscope et son ordinateur dans son sac de sport. Maël regardait par la fenêtre, pendant qu’ils roulaient. La tante Pétunia elle-même n’osait pas demander à son mari où il comptait les emmener. De temps à autre, l’oncle Vernon faisait demi-tour et repartait dans la direction opposée._

_\- « On va les semer, on va les semer » marmonnait-il._

_Ils roulèrent ainsi toute la journée sans prendre le temps de s’arrêter pour boire ou manger quelque chose. À la tombée de la nuit, Dudley poussa de longs hurlements. Il avait faim, il avait raté cinq émissions de télévision qu’il tenait absolument à voir et il n’avait jamais passé autant de temps sans pulvériser un extraterrestre sur son ordinateur._

\- « Euh…

\- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qu’est une émission, retenez juste que c’est lié à une télévision. Un extraterrestre est un être qui ne vit pas sur Terre, c’est-à-dire sur leur planète. Généralement, dans les histoires, ce sont des créatures bizarres.

\- En attendant, ce sont les humains de là-bas qui sont bizarres…

\- Attendez donc de rencontrer les sorciers. Ils sont pires.

\- Par les Valar… »

_L’oncle Vernon arrêta enfin la voiture devant un hôtel sinistre, dans la banlieue d’une grande ville. Dudley, Harry et Maël partagèrent une chambre avec trois lits et des draps humides qui sentaient le moisi._

\- « C’est dégoûtant ! » s’exclama Daeron, et tout le monde hocha la tête.

_Dudley passa la nuit à ronfler, tandis que les jumeaux, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre,_

\- « Mais c’est dangereux ! »

_regardaient les phares des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Ils se posaient des questions…_

\- Ça peut se comprendre » commenta Elwë.

_Au matin, on leur servit des corn flakes rassis et des toasts recouverts de tomates froides en boîte._

\- « C’était dégoûtant, se souvint Maglor. Au moins, en général, la nourriture avait plutôt bon goût chez les Dursley. »

_La patronne de l’hôtel s’approcha alors de leur table._

_\- « ‘Mande pardon, est-ce qu’il y aurait deux Mr Potter parmi vous ? Parce que j’en ai une centaine comme ça à la réception. »_

_Elle tenait à la main une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire cette adresse écrite à l’encore verte :_

**_Mr Potter,_ **

**_Chambre 17,_ **

**_Hôtel du Rail,_ **

**_Carbone les Mines_ **

_Harry essaya de s’emparer de la lettre, mais l’oncle Vernon l’en empêcha d’un geste de la main. La patronne les regardait d’un air ahuri._

_\- « Je m’en occupe » dit l’oncle Vernon en se levant et en suivant_ _l'hôtelière hors de la salle à manger._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ils remontèrent en voiture et recommencèrent à rouler toute la journée. Vers la fin de l’après-midi, l’oncle Vernon s’arrêta dans un village du bord de mer, enferma tout le monde dans la voiture et s’en alla._

_\- « Papa est devenu fou ? » demanda Dudley, d’un ton morne, à la tante_ _Pétunia._

_La pluie commença à tomber. De grosses gouttes martelaient le toit de la voiture. Dudley pleurnichait bruyamment._

\- « Oh, tais-toi donc, stupide créature, pesta Tyelkormo.

_\- C’est lundi, dit-il à sa mère. Le jour de mon émission préférée. Je veux qu’on aille quelque part où il y aura une télévision. »_

_Lundi ! – on pouvait faire confiance à Dudley, il ne se trompait jamais dans les dates, à cause des programmes de télévision. Les jumeaux se souvinrent tout à coup que le mardi suivant, c’est-à-dire le lendemain, serait le jour de leur onzième anniversaire ! Oh, bien sûr, leur anniversaire n’avait rien de bien réjouissant –_

\- « Si c’est encore à cause de ces sales porcs, je vais les écorcher vifs ! »

_\- l’année précédente, les Dursley leur avaient offert un cintre et une paire de vieilles chaussettes qui avaient appartenu à l’oncle Vernon -, mais quand même : on n’avait pas onze ans tous les jours !_

\- « Je vais **vraiment** les écorcher vifs !

\- Je peux t’aider, si tu veux.

\- Moi aussi. »

_L’oncle Vernon revint en portant sous le bras un paquet long et fin. Il souriait, mais refusa de répondre à la tante Pétunia lorsqu’elle lui demanda ce qu’il avait acheté._

_\- « J’ai trouvé l’endroit idéal, dit-il. Allez, venez ! Tout le monde dehors ! »_

_Dehors, il faisait très froid. L’oncle Vernon montra du doigt un gros rocher qui émergeait à bonne distance de la côte. Au sommet du rocher, on distinguait une cabane misérable, à moitié en ruine._

\- « J’ai peur, marmonna Fëanáro.

_\- On prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit, dit l’oncle Vernon d’un ton joyeux, et en frappant des mains. Et monsieur a été assez aimable pour nous prêter son bateau ! »_

_Un vieil homme édenté s’approcha d’eux d’un pas raide. Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, il montra d’un geste de la main une vieille barque qui se balançait à la surface de la mer d’un gris métallique._

_\- « J’ai déjà acheté des provisions, dit l’oncle Vernon. Il ne reste plus qu’à embarquer. »_

_Il faisait un froid polaire. La pluie et les embruns s’insinuaient dans leur cou et un vent glacé leur fouettait le visage. Il sembla s’écouler des heures avant qu’ils atteignent enfin le rocher. Glissant à chaque pas sur la pierre humide, l’oncle Vernon les conduisit à la masure._

_L’endroit était épouvantable : il régnait une terrible odeur d’algues, le vent sifflait à travers les fissures des murs en planches et la cheminée humide ne comportait pas la moindre bûche. Il n’y avait que deux pièces._

_Les provisions de l’oncle Vernon étaient plutôt maigres : un paquet de chips et une banane pour chacun. Il essaya de faire un feu, mais les emballages de chips vides se consumèrent en ne parvenant qu’à produire qu’un peu de fumée._

_\- « C’est maintenant qu’on aimerait bien avoir quelques-unes de ces lettres pour faire un bon feu ! » dit joyeusement l’oncle Vernon. Il était_ _de très bonne humeur. De toute évidence, il était convaincu que personne ne parviendrait à braver la tempête pour leur apporter du courrier dans cet endroit. Les jumeaux songèrent qu’il avait raison, mais cette pensée ne les réjouissait guère._

_Lorsque la nuit tomba, la tempête annoncée se mit à souffler autour d’eux. L’écume des vagues qui se fracassaient contre le rocher inondait les murs de la cabane et un vent féroce faisait trembler les fenêtres crasseuses. La tante Pétunia dénicha quelques couvertures moisies dans l’autre pièce et fit un lit à Dudley sur le canapé rongé aux mites. Elle s’installa avec l’oncle Vernon dans un lit défoncé de la pièce voisine et les jumeaux durent s’efforcer de trouver un endroit où le sol n’était pas trop dur. Ils s’enroulèrent alors dans la dernière couverture qui restait, la moins épaisse, la plus déchirée._

 Les elfes et les Valar serraient les poings, furieux, incapables de parler tant leur colère était grande.

_La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente à mesure que la nuit avançait. Les jumeaux, couchés par terre, ne parvenaient pas à s’endormir. Ils frissonnaient en se tournant et se retournant pour essayer de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Leurs ventres vides criaient famine. Les profonds coups de tonnerre qui avaient commencé à retentir autour de minuit étouffaient les ronflements de Dudley qui dormait dans le canapé. Son bras pendait par-dessus l’accoudoir et les Potter apercevaient le cadran phosphorescent de sa montre sur son poignet gras. Dans dix minutes exactement, Harry allait avoir onze ans, et cinq minutes après ce serait le tour de son petit frère. Ils gardèrent les yeux fixés sur le cadran en se demandant si les Dursley allaient se souvenir de leur anniversaire. Ils se demandèrent également où se trouvait l’auteur des lettres en cet instant._

_Plus que cinq et dix minutes. Les jumeaux entendirent quelque chose grincer au-dehors. Ils espéraient que le toit n’allait pas s’effondrer même s’ils auraient alors plus chaud. Plus que quatre et neuf minutes. À leur retour, il y aurait peut-être tellement de lettres dans la maison de Privet Drive qu’ils arriveraient à en attraper à nouveau ? Trois et huit minutes. Était-ce la mer qui cognait aussi violemment contre le rocher ? Plus que deux et sept minutes. Et ce drôle de craquement, qu’est-ce que c’était ? Le rocher menaçait-il de s’effondrer ?_

_Plus qu’une et six minutes. Trente secondes et cinq minutes et demie… vingt secondes et cinq minutes… dix… neuf… Et s’ils réveillaient Dudley, rien que pour l’énerver ? Trois… deux… un…_

_BOUM ! BOUM !_

_Toute la cabane se mit à trembler. Les jumeaux se redressèrent brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu’un frappait contre le panneau._

\- « Je me demande qui c’est, fit Tyelkormo.

\- Qui lira le prochain chapitre ? demanda Nerdanel.

\- Moi » décida Námo en s’emparant de l’ouvrage.


End file.
